oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanson Doyle
"In summary, Fuck Argat, Fuck Communists, Fuck Hippies and Fuck Political Correctness. God Bless Kansas!" ''-Hanson Doyle, Kansas discussion page Hanson Doyle is a politician in POWER. He is a former GOP senate leader and current Senior Whip and Party Ambassador as of early October. '''POWER I' *Hanson Doyle was a Senior Whip in the Republican Party appointed by the higher ups. *Hanson Doyle was a Senator in Kansas for 3 or more terms before moving to Michigan and gaining some influence there. *After moving to Michigan, he decided to move to Mississippi to run for Senator. He ultimately won the race, in which he became a Senator for 2 terms before the Great Rumcode Collapse happened. POWER II *After the Great Rumcode Collapse, Doyle flew back to his home state of Kansas and stayed there. *After regaining his hard-earned home state influence, he became the Governor of Kansas for 3 terms. *Soon, he became the Senator of Kansas for 3-4 terms, back to where he began. *Recently, Hanson Doyle lost his position as GOP Senate Leader to Akari Akaza (R-GA) *After being deleted for alting, Hanson Doyle became a Reform Party member in Kentucky. POWER III * Hanson Doyle became MIA for majority of POWER III until he decided to come back, but he wasn't as active as he was in POWER I and II. * During the GOP civil war, he stayed with the status-quo but did not harbor any hate for the FC. When the civil war came to a close, he went to the united GOP. * In the new GOP, he got his old role as Senior Whip and got appointed as one of the Party Ambassadors. * Hanson Doyle is currently in KY and trying to become Governor INVOLVEMENT IN THE DOGGATE SCANDAL *In POWER I, when Doyle was still a Kansas senator, he was in the Senate putting his votes on bills. After a few minutes of voting, he noticed an extremely leftist bill titled 'ALL DOGS ARE GOOD'. Upon seeing this, he immediately nayed the bill and commented on it, stating that 'not all dogs are good' and that we 'shouldn't revamp healthcare to ensure all dogs are good.' Upon posting this, the Democrats became enraged, earning Hanson Doyle the infamous nickname 'Dog-Hater' Doyle. After a few hours, he was being swarmed with Democratic attack ads. Former Democratic Party Chairman Domai told Doyle to come calm down his party by going to their Discord server. Upon doing this, he was being attacked even further. After some conversation, they agreed to a ceasefire on one condition: One, a large sum of cash would be paid to a top Democrat, and two, he would have to call himself 'Reek' from now on. After the scandal, he lost his seat in Kansas and fled to Michigan in search of a better chance of victory. DIXIECRAT PARTY * During POWER II, Doyle randomly decided to hold a GOP Southern "Rebellion" and started the Dixiecrat Party. He created a decent amount of alts and put it in the party. He started to dump money into those alts to try and seize the south. Rumsod saw all this and banned Doyle. Doyle soon came back to POWER but joined the Reform Party. The Dixiecrat Party soon faded into obscurity and only one member was elected into a seat (Gov. Strom Thurmond in South Carolina) Category:Republican Party politicians